After all those years
by Misslittle55
Summary: After the events of Majora's mask the hero of time lives in Ordon. In Ordon no one knows Link's real identity,but what happens when dark creatures start invading the forest?Hyrule is quickly pulled into the twilight and the hero has to save Hyrule again,but is he able to do so after everything that had happened to him? note:I'm Dutch so my English isn't great.temporary discontinued
1. Weird creatures

_**Edit:  
I**_ _**am discontinuing this story, sorry. I am losing my inspiration and I just don't feel like updating this, it was stupid to start a second story while still writing the first one. Anyways I still like the idea of this story and I really want to finish it, but not at the moment, I will leave this here and come back in the future. I think this would be also better for the story, cause I won't rush chapters this way and my writing skills can develop. Thanks to everyone who read it, you were awesome. So this is a goodbye, for now at least.**_

_**Misslittle55**_

**Misslittle55: so this is an idea that came to me and I thought: why not? This is my first story with a planned plot and a planned storyline ( the Crazy smash mansion is just a creation off improvisation and randomness )  
In this story the events from Ocarina of time and Majora's mask are lived by the same reincarnations of Twilight princess, so it ended by the child timeline and continued with majora's mask, after Majora's mask he ended somehow ( will get detailed later in the story) in Ordon and the events from Twilight princess are about to begin… but not exactly like in the game…  
I'm sorry if this all is confusing, and it will get clearer further in the story.  
I have nothing to say, so let's get to the begin of this story:**

Male voice over: 9 years after the events of Ocarina of time our young hero lived in Ordon, well.. he wasn't that young anymore, Link is 17 years old and grew out to be a handsome young man, always helping the people in the village. He arrived in Ordon three years ago and never talked about his past, no matter how often he got asked about it. the people in Ordon didn't know that he was the hero of legends, whole Hyrule thought that the Hero was traveling around the world helping people in need. There were a couple of persons who knew that this was a lie, but even they didn't know what had happened to the hero.

Link was riding Epona through the forest, it had always made him smile to ride the horse. Suddenly Epona stopped, making Link almost fall of.  
'' Woa! What's wrong?'' he asked her, Epona stomped the ground and looked straight forward. Link followed her gaze and saw a dark creature with red eyes smiling at them, Link immediately grabbed his sword, he had never seen anything like that.  
'' what are you?'' he asked. The creature made a screeching noise and disappeared, leaving Link and Epona confused behind. ''_that was weird, maybe it is better to ride back to the village'' _he thought,but when he was about to mount Epona three off the same creatures appeared, but this time they attacked. Link slashed one of them down but after the blow the creature disappeared. '' _what?'' _he hadn't got much time to think because another creature jumped on him, with not much struggling he got it off and slashed it, this one also disappeared. '' _two down one to go_'' he thought, but when he looked around the creature was nowhere to be seen.  
'' where did it go?'' he asked his horse, who confused shook her head.

Suddenly they heard a scream in the distance. _'' Ordon!''_ he thought he mounted Epona and made her run to the village, he saw various dark creatures while riding but he had to see the village first. When he finally got there he didn't saw any panic or creature, he did saw Fado, a Goat and a angry Sera.  
'' I can't believe you still can't handle that Ranch of yours! Poor Link could have been killed!'' Sera yelled, petting her cat.  
'' of course he couldn't been killed! He just had to step aside.'' Fado said.  
'' he had to step aside?! No! you have to stop letting goats escape!'' Sera yelled angrily. '' I'm going to talk to mayor Bo about this!'' she continued.  
'' Heeeey! That's unfair, it's not my fault that your cat stood right in front of my goat!'' Fado said.  
'' What? Fado maybe you should grab that stupid head of yours and….''  
'' What is happening here!?'' Mayor Bo yelled silencing the two, behind him stood his daughter Ilia.  
'' Sera is mad because her cat can't step aside.'' Fado said.  
'' Fado let a goat escape'' Sera said angry. The mayor sighed, making Link chuckle. The four turned around.  
'' oh Link! How long have you been standing there?'' Fado asked.  
'' Long enough to hear that Fado can't handle his ranch?'' Sera smirked.  
'' eeh…'' Link said, looking at the two.  
'' come on, leave the poor boy out of this.'' Bo said, receiving a thankful look from Link.  
'' fine, I don't need anyone to prove that Fado is an idiot'' Sera said.  
'' heeeeey!''  
'' why don't we talk this out in my house? Come'' Bo gestured the two, who irritated followed the mayor. Ilia walked over to Link.  
'' And? How was it?'' She asked him.  
'' mmh..?'' Link asked confused. Ilia rolled her eyes:  
'' your ride with Epona of course.'' She said while petting the horse, suddenly she gasped and looked angry at Link.  
'' Why is she bleeding?! Have you hurt her again!?'' she yelled angrily.  
'' No I…'' Ilia interrupted him:  
'' poor Epona, Link is horrible isn't he?'' she turned to Link '' I'm treating her at the lake, you're not riding her anymore today'' she said before walking away with his horse. _'' the lake.. that's near the forest!'' _he thought, Link then ran to catch up with Ilia.  
'' mmh..? so you want to come too? I'm happy that you feel responsible for this Link, you have to stop pushing her so hard.'' Ilia said. Link didn't want to argue so he kept his mouth shut.

_Link walked around the forest when a dark creature appeared, this one looked exactly the same as the one he first encountered , he tried to grab his sword only to find out that he hadn't had it with him. The creature started to attack and Link fell on his back, the creature leaned on him and gave a crooked smile.  
'' long time no see hero'' it said.  
'' how do you know who I am?'' Link asked suspicious. the creature let out a evil laugh:  
'' don't you remember me? We met a long time ago.'' It smirked.  
'' what are you?'' Link asked. Again the creature let out a laugh.  
'' don't you mean who are you?'' the creature grinned.  
_'' Link! Link wake up!'' Ilia said while shaking him awake.  
'' huh…'' Link asked confused.  
'' you fell asleep, I treated Epona and you may ride her tomorrow again, oh and….. is everything alright?'' she asked him. '' you look pale'' she said.  
'' it's.. nothing'' he said as he got up.  
'' you sure? It doesn't look like it was nothing, another nightmare?'' Ilia asked worried. Link hesitated but gave a small nod.  
'' You never sleep well do you? Link, I don't know how bad your life was before you got to Ordon but I can reassure you that nothing will happen to you here'' Ilia tried to comfort him.  
'' it's not that Ilia, but you wouldn't understand..'' Link said while walking away, leaving Ilia confused behind.

Link entered his house and let himself fall on his bed. He started to think: _'' this nightmare was different.. and those creature's.. what's happening?''_ after a while he fell asleep.  
_Link stood in the middle of Hyrule field, he was alone. Suddenly a voice started booming through the field.  
'' figured it out yet?'' it was the voice from the dark creature. Link stayed silent.  
'' I see that as a no, too bad, you don't want to hurt your little friend do you?'' the creature said.  
'' what was her name again… Saria right? You must know how sad she was after you left'' the creature said. Link looked angry around, trying to find out where the creature was. The creature continued: '' her tears were so heartbreaking, she didn't want you to leave. But you still did, how cruel.'' The creature said. '' Link looked up to see the creature grinning, he shot an arrow but the creature disappeared and reappeared in front of him, leaving a space from around 3 meters. '' don't you want to see her? 3 years have passed and you never saw her again did you?'' The creature laughed, suddenly Saria appeared beside it, but she didn't had a face. The creature laughed and disappeared, leaving them alone. Link ran to Saria but when he was about to reach her she disappeared. He looked around and heard a faint laugh from the creature, suddenly he heard another voice. '' what?'' he asked, he now heard the voice clearer. '' hey listen!'' he ran to the direction of the voice. But while he ran the surroundings changed. He stopped running, he stood in the temple of time. in the middle off the room stood a sword in a stone, he heard another voice, this one was calm and a bit familiar: '' Hero.. Hyrule needs you''._

Link woke up shocked, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He tried to think everything over: ''_ Saria… Navi… Farore… no it was just a dream, Hyrule doesn't need me, no one does.'' _He thought while getting up, he got dressed and walked outside. There he saw the children playing with sticks. '' Link you are awake! We hoped that you could learn us some sword skills! '' Malo asked. Link patted the boy on his head. '' not now Malo, I need to help Fado with the goats'' Link said putting on a fake smile. He walked to the ranch and to his surprise all the goats were already outside and eating the grass.  
'' heeeeey Link! Do you see it? I finally managed to do it myself'' Fado laughed. Link looked at his face and started to laugh.  
'' heeey! Don't laugh like that, those animals are dangerous!'' Fado exclaimed while rubbing his red cheek. '' you can come back later to help around, why don't you go and get some free time yeah?'' Fado continued. Link gave a small nod and walked back to the village.

'' Link!'' Uli said, Link turned around to see the woman smile at him. '' there was a girl a while ago, she asked how you were doing, I told her you were doing fine and asked her if I had to get you, but she said that it really wasn't necessary and that she knew everything she wanted to know, after that she left.'' Link listened to Uli a bit confused '_' who wants to know how I am doing?'' _ he thought by himself. '' any idea who she was?'' Uli asked, Link shook his head. '' oh well, I see Fado gave you some free time, the weather is nice so maybe you could go visit the lake or ride a while with Epona, it will do you good.'' Uli smiled. Link thanked her before walking back to his house, the children were gone so he assumed they took Uli's advice and went to the Lake. he walked to the door and saw a package on the ground, he picked it up confused and started to unwrap it. he then had a blue instrument in his hands, he looked shocked at it and started to look around. '' _how did this get here?!''_ he then saw a shadow sitting in a tree, he ran to the tree and the person started to jump from tree to tree. '' Hey!'' Link yelled, chasing the person. The person didn't respond and continued getting further in the forest. Link, knowing he never would catch it, pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the person. The person dodged it but fell from a tree in the process, hitting the ground. Link got closer and his eyes widened when he saw the person's identity._  
_

**Misslittle55: And? Please tell me what you think in a review. I will try to update soon. Stay tuned!**


	2. What Happend?

**Misslittle55: I can't believe it, first chapter and already some followers and a review! You guys are amazing! A special thanks for everyone!  
sorry for the delay, I wanted to update this ASAP but I hated to write this chapter, it was necessary for the story but really, horrible thing to write.  
I hope you guys don't think it is that horrible, this is going to have a lot of explanation and stuff so yeah.. think I only can see what you guys think, so on with the story:**

'' it can't be'' Link thought looking at the girl on the ground, she stood and turned her head towards him. he could clearly see the red eyes looking straight at him, she didn't say anything and just stood there. Link didn't know what to do, he then awkwardly pulled the ocarina out of his pouch, he had put it there quickly while running after her, Link looked at the sheikah:  
'' you put it there didn't you?'' he asked. There was a short silence before the girl spoke up:  
'' It belongs to the hero of time'' Link was surprised to hear the girl's voice, the last time she was wearing this clothing it wasn't a female voice.  
'' I left it for a reason'' he said emotionless.  
'' and what may that reason be?'' the girl responded. Link didn't answer, he just stared at the girl in front of him. he decided to change the subject:  
'' you've grown'' he said a bit awkwardly.  
'' oh really? I wouldn't know, I mean it was only 9 years.'' She said sarcastically. There was a short silence.  
'' how did you find me?'' Link eventually asked.  
'' Oh I understand, you want to know who also knows that you're living in Ordon, so that you can run off again.'' Link clenched his fists.  
'' you don't understand…''  
'' then explain it to me!'' she cut him off. Link sighed:  
'' when _he_ was gone everyone expected that I could live normally again, playing with the Kokiri children just like nothing happened! But things did happen! How was I supposed to forget everything!'' he yelled, sheik didn't respond, she just stood there. Link continued:  
'' Navi was the only one who I could talk to, of course Saria remembered everything, you and the sages. But she knew everything, she was with me while I travelled, while I defeated numerous of stalfos , and while I fought with _him_. I had to find her!'' he said this time more calm.  
'' I know, I understood that 9 years ago what I didn't understand is that you never came back.'' Sheik said calmly.  
'' I wanted to forget everything, and going to the castle wouldn't help at all. Honestly, I never was planning to return.'' Link said, he looked at Sheik, expecting a somehow angry outburst. But Sheik just stood emotionless, waiting for him to continue.  
'' I tried living with the Kokiri children, but I wasn't the same. The only way to forget everything was to leave and start over somewhere else, so I did.'' He finished, he actually fell better after telling it. he looked at his old friend, wanting a response.  
'' everyone got worried about you, you left Kokiri leaving only the ocarina behind. You could have explained it to Saria at least'' Sheik said simply.  
'' if I did, she would have tried to keep me there. And like I said, I wanted to start over.'' Sheik shook her head.  
'' then you could have left a note or something, all your friends tried to find you, some of them even thought that you were dead, you know how much trouble you gave them?'' Sheik said, with a disappointed tone in her voice.  
'' I was ten Zelda! I just wanted to forget everything! I never wanted to be the hero!'' Link yelled.  
'' and I never wanted to be the princess, but I can't stop being the princess can I? Link, you were chosen, that's something you can't change. No matter how hard you try.'' She said calmly. Link didn't respond, he knew she was right but he didn't want to give in.  
'' how is Saria?'' he asked softly.  
'' she was a lot more cheerful before you left, but she is doing fine, just like all the Kokiri children.'' Link nodded, somehow relieved to find out that she was still ok.  
'' did it help?'' Sheik asked, Link gave her a confused look. '' starting over, did it help?'' she asked. Link sighed.  
'' No'' he answered frustrated.  
'' I see'' Sheik said. Again there was a short silence.  
'' I'm sorry'' Link said after a while, Sheik raised her eyebrow. '' for never returning, for worrying everybody, I didn't meant to'' he continued.  
'' go tell Saria'' Sheik said irritated.  
'' I'm telling you, I promised to return to you, not to her.'' Link said, stepping closer to the sheikah. Sheik took a step back, not responding.  
'' Zel..'' he got cut off. '' don't.. you can't expect me to forgive you like this. Go back to Ordon, live your life like you want. I am not being a part of it'' she said emotionless. '' just do me a favor and go see Saria. Goodbye Link'' the sheikah turned around , Link was about to stop her when someone came running to him.  
'' Link! What are you doing here?'' Ilia exclaimed, Link looked back to where Sheik stood, but the sheikah was nowhere to be seen.

'' who were you talking to?'' Ilia asked, Link didn't respond, he just kept staring to the now empty spot. Ilia looked at him a bit confused before looking at the instrument in his hand.  
'' Is that a ocarina? How did you get that?'' Ilia asked curious. Link sighed, putting the ocarina in his pouch and walked away, ignoring the girl. Ilia looked a bit angry '' he is leaving me like this again?! Godesses what's wrong with him!'' she thought.

* * *

'' your majesty, you have returned! Is everything alright? You left 3 days ago!'' a maid asked when Zelda entered the castle. Zelda put on a fake smile:  
'' everything is fine, I just travelled a bit. No need to worry.'' she said.  
'' please, the next time that you are going on a voyage tell someone, that note you left got lost and.. well not everybody agreed that you left on your own '' the maid said.  
'' they should know that I can take care of myself, but fine, I will do that next time, sorry for the trouble I gave you'' Zelda smiled before resuming to walk to her chamber, when she was about to leave the room she stopped.  
'' May I ask you something?'' she asked the maid.  
'' of course!'' the girl responded.  
'' did you get any news from Impa yet?'' Zelda asked.  
'' No, I'm sorry, I really hoped that I could give something like that to you'' the maid said.  
'' it's fine, thank you'' Zelda said before leaving the room. Impa had left the castle a couple of months ago after receiving a letter from what was supposed to be another Sheikah. Impa didn't want to respond to it but Zelda thought that if it really was a sheikah Impa should contact her. Seeing that there only were a couple of tribe members spread through Hyrule.  
right when Zelda was about to enter her chamber the maid ran to her.  
'' your majesty! I forgot to tell you, the king wants to speak to you as soon as possible!'' the maid said out of breath. Zelda thanked the maid before walking through the castle, entering the throne room.  
'' Father? You wanted to speak with me?'' Zelda asked the king.  
'' how many times did I tell you to not run off like that and return three days after.'' The king said a bit angry.  
'' I left a note'' Zelda spoke.  
'' yes you did, next time I would like to get the note immediately, some of the maids are really clumsy.'' The king laughed, not even a bit angry anymore. He never was mad at his daughter.  
'' I will, Father'' Zelda smiled. Suddenly the King started to cough. Zelda ran up to him.  
'' Father? Is everything alright?'' she asked worried.  
'' no need to worry dear, just a little cough doesn't kill you.  
'' that didn't sound like just a little cough, you need to rest immediately.'' Zelda said determined.

* * *

'' _are you leaving?'' Zelda asked Link when she saw that he was packing.  
'' yes, I need to find Navi'' the boy answered.  
'' I understand, do you need some help?'' she asked.  
'' no, I don't have many things'' Link smiled. There was a short silence.  
'' when are you leaving?'' the girl asked with a saddened expression.  
'' tomorrow morning, I just really have to do this'' the boy answered.  
'' there is no need to explain it Link, I really understand it.'' Zelda smiled.  
'' done! I'm all packed!'' Link smiled. '' uhm.. do you want to hang out for a while?'' he asked the princess. she smiled:  
'' that would be lovely.''  
not long after the two children sat on a hill, looking at the clouds.  
'' that one looks like the King! '' Link exclaimed, pointing at a cloud. Zelda laughed:  
'' yes it sure does, but the cloud is way too skinny for that'' Link started to laugh.  
after about an hour of pointing at clouds and laughing about stupid jokes it was becoming dark.  
'' I think we have to head back, Impa is going to kill me if you aren't in your room'' Link commented.  
'' I won't let her, don't worry.'' The princess smiled.  
'' hey Zel.. I will return soon, but until that happens what are you going to do?'' the boy asked her.  
'' mmh.. don't know, I guess reading some books or something''  
'' that's so boring!'' Link exclaimed, receiving a playful punch from Zelda.  
'' it isn't!'' she smiled.  
'' yeah it is! '' he laughed. There was a short silence.  
'' hey Link..''  
'' yeah?''  
'' sure you're going to return?'' Zelda asked.  
'' I promise'' Link smiled.  
'' I will wait for you than'' she smiled.  
'' You never returned, hero'' the dark creature's voice boomed.  
'' and now you will never see her again, she didn't forgave you..''  
_Link woke up, breathing heavily. '' goddesses'' he whispered.  
He knew the voice was right, he had broken their friendship when he lied to her that day.

**Misslittle55: and? What did you guys think? Oh for the record, Zelda is in her TP design and in her sheik design from Super smash bros brawl. So she has blond hair while she is Sheik and brown hair while she is Zelda, hope it isn't confusing. Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned!**


	3. An Unexpected Death

**Misslittle55: sorry for the long wait! Some of you may know that I want to update at least every week and it didn't happen this time. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorite the story, you guys are awesome.**

**humble servent: thank you and I know my writing skills aren't that good, and I will do my best to develop them while I'm writing. Thanks for the review and for the tip, I will do my best.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

_Link walked through the forest, he didn't had any weapons with him.  
'' you alone again hero?'' the dark creature's voice boomed. Link looked around but the creature was nowhere to be seen.  
'' you won't find me, no matter how hard you try'' the voice said. The creature continued:  
'' but I guess that I'm not the only one who you couldn't find.. tell me hero, where did that little fairy go?'' the voice asked. Link didn't respond, he kept looking around, hoping to spot the creature.  
'' you aren't talkative are you little hero? Don't you want to tell me where the fairy is? Or why she ran off in the first place?'' the creature asked, Link kept ignoring the voice and he started walking through the forest.  
'' you're just going to walk away? Just like you always do? '' the creature asked. Again there was no response. Link could hear the creature laugh before the area started to change, Link now was walking through castle town. He stopped, ' is this.. Castle town?' he thought. The place sure had changed. He looked around, the town was empty, he didn't saw one inhabitant walking on the streets. He continued walking through the town, after a while he found himself standing before Hyrule castle.  
'' you know what is happening in there?'' the voice chuckled. '' I'm sure you don't'' it laughed.  
'' what do you want?'' Link growled. The creature appeared in front of him:  
'' that's easy, I want revenge'' the creature gave a crooked smile._

'' Dammit Link! Open the door!'' Ilia's angry voice exclaimed. Link woke up startled but relaxed immediately. He heard Ilia knocking the door again: '' Link! I know you are awake! Just open up already!'' she yelled. Link sighed and rolled of his bed, he walked to the door and opened it. '' Can I help you?'' he asked a bit irritated. Ilia raised one of her eyebrows:  
'' you could've put a shirt on you know'' she said.  
'' maybe I could if you weren't yelling to open the door'' he said before walking back inside. Ilia followed him an closed the door. She turned to Link to see him trying to find a shirt, suddenly something catches her eye.  
'' how did you get that scar?'' she asked curiously. Link who finally found a shirt answered irritated:  
'' that's none of your business'' he responded. Ilia frowned.  
'' is everything alright? You have been acting strange again, just like you were when you first came to Ordon'' she said.  
'' I have no idea where you are talking about.'' Link answered. Ilia raised her eyebrow:  
'' don't lie, I know you do'' she said. Link didn't respond.  
'' Link please, I can help'' Link let out a sarcastic laugh:  
'' of course you can'' he said. Ilia looked offended:  
'' I mean it.'' she said.  
'' Ilia, you can't do nothing. Why don't you just leave?'' he said, looking straight at her.  
'' f…fine'' she stuttered before walking to the door, she stopped in front of it.  
'' Oh… I forgot, my father wants to talk to you'' she said slowly before walking out of the door, closing it behind her.

'' Link! Can you learn us how to shoot with bow and arrow?'' Malo asked excitingly.  
'' maybe later'' he said to the children.  
'' awh! Please?'' they asked in unison.  
'' I'm sorry, Mayor Bo wants to talk to me'' he responded. the children looked disappointed when Link walked past them. He entered the village.  
'' Link! Good to see you, can we talk inside please?'' the mayor asked, Link nodded. They walked to his house, after walking inside the mayor looked serious.  
'' is there a problem?'' Link asked.  
'' I think so, this maybe will sound weird but, things are.. strange..'' Bo sighed.  
'' what do you mean?'' Link asked.  
'' I don't know, I have the feeling that something is going to happen soon, have you seen anything weird at the forest lately?'' the mayor asked. Link hesitated:  
'' uhm.. some weird creatures are emerging.'' He said. Bo looked shocked.  
'' really? Why didn't you tell anyone?'' he asked. Link shrugged:  
'' I didn't thought it was important.'' The mayor sighed:  
'' I hope so, can I ask you a favor?'' he asked.  
'' go ahead''  
'' my daughter is a bit reckless, I hoped that you could keep an eye on her for me''  
'' no problem'' Link answered. The mayor smiled.  
'' Mayor Bo! The postman just arrived, he left a letter coming from the Royal Council! He said it was important'' Rusl's voice said. The mayor frowned and opened the door. He thanked Rusl and opened the letter, his face turned to shock.  
'' is everything alright?'' Rusl asked worried.

_People of Ordon,_

_We write to inform you about a shocking event that occured. Our beloved King was found dead in his chamber last night. He was suffering from an illness and this may be the reason to his unexpected death. the crown will be given to his daughter and successor, Princess Zelda. The Royal Council will take over until her coronation. May the king rest in peace._

_Royal Council._

the three were silent after Bo read out the letter.  
'' the king is dead?'' Ilia asked.  
'' what are you doing in here?'' her father asked.  
'' that doesn't matter, is this for real?'' the girl asked.  
'' go outside''  
'' but father I…''  
'' Out!'' the mayor yelled, Ilia glared and walked away angry.  
'' what do they mean by: this may be the reason to his death? are they thinking that he was killed?'' Rusl asked.  
'' I don't know, I can't think of an intention to kill the king, he always was a good person for Hyrule if you ask me'' Bo responded.  
'' yes, we only can hope that the princess is like her father. '' Rusl responded.  
'' she is'' Link spoke, the two older men looked at him.  
'' how do you know?'' Bo asked him. Link shook his head.  
'' it doesn't matter, I have to go.'' He said before walking away, he walked to his house.  
'' oh hi Link, I hope you had fun with my father'' she said still a bit irritated, petting Epona.  
'' sure, Ilia I need Epona.'' Ilia raised her eyebrow:  
'' don't think so, You pushed her to hard yesterday, _again_. I'm going to treat her at the lake. '' she said while walking away with the horse.  
'' Ilia! I mean it I have to go immediately'' Link said, but the girl kept walking. He sighed.

'' Ilia doesn't want to see you Link'' Colin said shyly.  
'' please Colin, I really need to go''  
'' Colin don't let him pass!'' Ilia yelled.  
Colin hesitated but whispered:  
'' there is a small hole over there, maybe you can come in that way'' Link smiled.  
'' Thank you Colin.'' Not soon after link stood by the lake. Epona immediately ran happily to him.  
'' so you still prefer your master above me huh Epona?'' Ilia asked. She turned to Link:  
'' you are going to travel far aren't you?'' Link nodded.  
'' I see, Link, at least promise me this. No matter what happens on your journey… come home safely.'' Link nodded. Ilia smiled back. Suddenly a dark creature broke the gate, he let out a deafening screech. Making the three of them fall unconscious. Another creature ran through the broken gate. '' aw damn! I wanted to make them unconscious!'' it complained.  
'' shut up and take the kid and the girl'' the other said irritated.  
'' why? We could just kill him and get this all over with''  
'' our master told us not to, he started talking about revenge or something. '' the creature responded. his companion sighed and pulled the two out of the water. He suddenly smirked.  
'' I can feel the twilight emerging, you think that master has thrown the girl of the throne?'' it asked.  
'' not yet, but we have to go now'' he said after seeing that Link slowly became conscious.

'' what did just happen?'' Link asked himself after waking up, he looked around to see him laying in the lake, he was alone. '' a dream perhaps?'' he thought, but then he saw the gate being broken and he, realizing it wasn't a dream, started to run, he followed the footsteps in the dirt and eventually stood before a weird gate. Suddenly the Triforce started to shine brightly and brought an immense pain. Link, who had the feeling that something was taking over, tried to fight back with everything he had, but with no avail. 

**Misslittle55: just to make things clear, the story won't be exactly the same as TP, it will be a lot different actually. Well if you have a minute tell me what you think in a review, I will update ASAP. **


	4. Wolf Link

**Misslittle55: I'm terribly sorry! I really don't have an excuse for not updating, although I promise to update more sooner, this sure took long enough. I want to thank everybody following and reading the story and things like that. Well on with the story!**

Link woke up with a terrible headache, groaning he tried to stand, only to realize he was chained… and a wolf. 'What the hell?' He thought. He looked around and saw he was in a prison, it was a bit familiar but he couldn't tell where he was. He tried to run, hoping it would break the chain, he panted, accepted that it wouldn't work and he started to bite the chain. After a while something caught his ear, he looked to where the sound came from, seeing a small creature looking at him. he growled but the creature gave a creepy smile, teleporting into the cell.  
'' I found you!'' the creature exclaimed smiling. Link snarled at the creature:  
'' Oooh! Aren't you scary!'' the creature laughed '' are you sure you want to keep growling and snarling at me? I actually was planning on helping you out, but if you don't want to I could easily leave..'' the creature turned around, walking away. Link immediately stopped and he stood more properly. The Creature let out a small laugh and made her way back to the wolf:  
'' That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?'' Link didn't gave a response, not knowing how to do so, seeing he couldn't talk.  
'' Oops! You aren't a human anymore, are you? You are a beast!'' The creature laughed. Link glared at her, and attempted to bite her but the creature easily stepped aside.  
'' hey hey! Be a good boy and calm down, no need to bite!'' it laughed again. She started to create a dark ball of magic in her hands, and she send it easily to the chain, breaking it with easy. Link looked at his paw, it still had a little chain attached to it but he could move again. The creature gave a crooked smile:  
'' You looked surprised! Oh well, I'm sure you are curious to know where we are, and why you are here. So let's make a deal!'' The creature said teleporting outside the cell again. '' if you can get here, I will tell you!'' the creature laughed. Link, being not used to his animal form, tried to walk normally, but fell on his face immediately, hearing a laugh coming from the creature '' you aren't human anymore, try to walk on four legs you idiot'' it smiled. Link slowly walked through the cell, trying to find a way out. After a couple of times trying to break the cell he gave up laying on the ground. '' seriously? This is the hero of time? I can't believe she thinks that you can help'' The creature said. Link barked at the creature 'How does she know? And who thinks I can help?' He thought. He stood up again, not wanting to let the creature think he was weak. This time he looked around a bit better, hoping to find something that could help. He then saw some hay in the corner, he walked to it, pushed it aside and saw that there weren't any stones covering the floor. ' gotcha' he thought and he started to dig a hole.

After a while he finally made it to the other side of the cell, he shook some sand out of his fur and looked around confused 'where did the thing go?' he thought. Then, out of nowhere, something jumped on his back, Link, being startled, tried to shake the thing off but the creature started to laugh:  
'' I guess you're not completely stupid after all!'' Link calmed down a bit and looked at his back, the creature petted him, he growled.  
'' ugh… Listen, I like you and I think I'll get you out of here. Well actually I was asked to get you out of here… but that doesn't matter!'' The creature pulled his ear, Link snarled and the creature started to laugh '' But in exchange for my help, you need to do exactly as I say!'' It smiled. '' let's get out of here, shall we?'' It said letting his ear go and directing him to the left. He figured he was in a small maze, it was still awful familiar to him. he then saw a green energy ball in the corner, curious as he was he walked to it. ignoring the creature on his back.  
'' Hmph…! I didn't tell you go here!'' it said pulling his ear, Link let out a growl. '' so you want to know what this is huh? Why don't you try and use your senses!'' It said. Link confused about what she meant by senses started to focus on the energy ball. He suddenly saw it change into a human form, it looked like a soldier. He slowly listened in to what the soldier was saying, it was panting heavily:  
'' Can't…run….any…farther…. This is…. far enough…. right? I'll be safe here… I hope.. '' Suddenly it looked to Link: '' what was that noise! Don't… don't come near me!'' It screamed before disappearing. ' did it saw me?' Link thought by himself. Midna spoke up:  
'' That's a spirit of a soldier, I guess you realized too, I think it's from another place? Eeh hee! Let's go!'' It said directing Link to the left. After a while of running through the maze they arrived by a spiked ground, Link slowly tried to dodge the spiked but stumbled. He got just in time pushed away by the creature: '' Hey! You're obviously not used to your body yet! But your instincts haven't changed! Think!'' She said pointing at his head. She then jumped back to his back. Link looked around and saw what she meant. He hurried over to a chain hanging from the ceiling:  
'' good boy!'' The creature laughed while pulling the chain with her hair. A small gate opened and filled the area with water. Link easily swam over the spikes. He swam to the other side and the creature pulled again a chain down. Letting al the water flow away. Link saw another energy ball and walked over to it. this time he saw a man sitting scared in a corner saying: '' What are these black monsters?! I've never seen anything like them!'' It said before disappearing. ' Black monsters? What the hell is happening?!' Link thought, the creature laughed: '' you will find out soon enough, now let's continue!'' it said.

After an hour of two solving puzzles and beating weird black monsters Link found himself standing before stairs, he had the strange feeling that he was almost out. '' Have you used your senses? It looks like the spirits are all soldiers... mmh… where could we be?'' It laughed. '' you want to get out of here right? Well off we go!'' Link ran up the stairs ' a place with many soldiers…' he thought while running. He jumped to the other side of the stairs, seeing that it was broken. After the jump the stone stairs under him broke and he fell down, in the water. '' What the hell are you doing?! You have to LOOK where you are jumping'' the creature said pulling his ear. Link ran up again and jumped, this time not falling down. '' Good. Now continue'' The creature mumbled. After climbing the big stairs he stood in front of a door. He tried to open it but it didn't work. '' You really are an idiot, look up'' The creature said. Link looked up and saw an open door. Link looked around and saw some stones, he figured it could be his way up so he started jumping on one of them. '' Finally you're using your brains! Well do you know where we are yet? If you reach the door you might know!'' Link growled ' you also can tell me where we are' he thought, the creature laughed. '' you think funny'' it smiled. Link sighed and jumped from stone to stone. He eventually reached the door and walked through it. They stood on a roof, he could see that he was surrounded by towers. He also saw that the sky was dark clouded. '' aren't the clouds of the twilight beautiful today?'' The creature laughed. '' figured where we are yet? Wait you still don't know? '' 'It does look familiar' Link thought. '' Hmph.. Still can't believe why she didn't thought of someone else. You're stupid'' the creature said. '' let's go to that tower over there, there's someone I want you to meet.'' The creature said pointing at a tower. Link ran and stopped when he saw another green energy ball. He walked up to it to the creature's annoyance. '' What… What are those birds..? What is happening? Ah our poor Hyrule castle!'' The soldier said before disappearing. ' Hyrule castle!?' Link thought looking around, 'It sure changed a lot, it doesn't even look like someone could live in this place. Wait a second… what happened to.. I hope she is safe'' Link thought, the creature laughed. '' It took you long enough, you will get an answer soon, just go to that tower.'' It said.

**Misslittle55: So how was it? please let me know what you guys think, I plan on updating every week from now on so next chapter is coming up soon. This chapter still looks a lot like the game but I promise that that is going to change. Next chapter is going to be interesting I have to say. Stay tuned and this time it won't take this long for an update promise!**


End file.
